Chaos's Elementals
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: What if Thalia wasn't the only one to have a sibling at the Roman camp? What if the Jackson's and Graces left camp due to reasons unknown to the campers? I don't own any characters from PJO and HOO series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any characters in the PJATO and HOO series; that's Rick Riordan's job**

**Percy has a twin, Perci, and Thalia and Jason are twins. I don't know if they really are in the books, but in my story, they are. Also, my story may not follow the same timeline as in the books. The four of them are 17, are all born on August 18, and have been separated from birth by which form helped give birth to them, meaning whether the Greek or Roman form gave birth to them. Percy and Thalia have known each other since birth and Thalia stayed at Percy's home when her mother died. Perci and Jason have known each other since birth, stayed near each other during their childhood, and when Jason's guardian died, he stayed with Perci. Also, Selena Beauregard (is that how its spelt?), Charles Beckendorf, and Bianca DiAngelo are in their second life.**

_This is what they think_; this is what they say

**Chapter 1**

_Third Person POV_

It was a year after Gaea had been was a year since Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, and their unborn children died in a freak flood. It has been a year since everyone It was a year since Thalia Grace quit the Hunters of Artemis. It was a year since Jason started dating Piper, and a year since Percy started dating Annabeth. It has been a year since the Olympian Council (**A/N Hades and Hestia have joined the Olympian council**) decreed a change in Camp acceptance: Camp Half-Blood would train heroes from 13 years of age until they want to settle down; Camp Jupiter would be a type of sanctuary for demigods who want to settle down and their kids.

It was a regular first day of Camp Half Blood (CHB) for young Perseus Jackson, Perseia Jackson, Jason Grace, and Thalia Grace. All of them had just finished their junior year at Goode High School. Perseia, or Perci, and Jason have been in the Camp Jupiter for most of their camp life. Perci was part of the Amazons, but quit to spend time with her brother, Percy. Thalia was part of the Hunters of Artemis, but once she heard that her brother, Jason, was coming to stay at CHB, she quit the Hunters to spend more time with her brother.

As they entered CHB, the twins decided to separate, the Jackson would go to Cabin 3, Poseidon's, and the Graces would go to Cabin 1, Zeus's. After everyone was settled, they met up again to go see their friends, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Leo, Piper, and Reyna. Perci and Thalia go to the forges to talk to Tyson and Leo while Percy and Jason go the spot on the beach where they agreed to meet up with Annabeth and Piper for a double date. But then they stop in their tracks, when they hear their girlfriends talking to the new, big-headed siblings of the twins. Percy and Jason went around them and hid behind the trees that were behind their respective girlfriends, and saw that they were cheating on Percy and Jason with their new male siblings.

_Percy POV_

"Annabeth," said Mark, my new hot-headed sibling. He thinks that he's all that just because he beat a hydra and found a new camper while I was at school. "When are you gonna break up with him?"

_What?_ Thought Percy _Why does she want to break up with me?_

"Oh Mark," said Annabeth, "You're so much better then Percy. I'm not sure why I agreed to out with him in the first place. He's so controlling and doesn't listen at all."

"I don't see the problem," said Mark. "All you have to do is go up to him and tell him its over, and then we can spend as much time as we want!"

"It's just so hard," said Annabeth, "It's just that I don't wanna break his heart. I mean he's already gone through so much, what with his mom, stepdad, and his unborn siblings dying in that freak flood. You know what, I'm gonna tell him as soon as he comes. You better leave now though, he's coming today and we agreed to have a double date here with Piper and Jason."

"But," retorted Mark, "She's just over there with that new Zeus kid, Jake Ayrs."

_Wait, what? _Thought Percy _I hope Jason doesn't do anything problematic to Piper_

" You know what," said Mark, "I don't wanna know. See you, beautiful."

"No," said Percy and Jason, surprising Annabeth Mark, Piper, and Jake.

"Why?" asked Percy, "Why are you doing this? I've noticed that we've been going farther and farther apart, but I thought we could work it out when I got to camp."

"Percy," said Annabeth, "It's not what you—"

I cut her off by saying, "Annabeth, I heard what you said about me being controlling and not listening. Sure, I don't want other guys to hit on you, but I try not to be controlling; and I also try to do what you say. I knew you were a child of Athena, but after what I heard and saw, I'm starting to doubt that."

I started to leave, when Mark yelled, "Hey!"

I turn around just fast enough to get punched in the nose. As I regained my composure, I saw the tides getting higher and more deadly. I tried unsuccessfully tried calming down, and said, "Mark, don't you say a word! You knew I was dating her, and yet like the hotheaded little moron you are, I geuss you couldn't stand not having her!"

After that I punched him in the nose, saw Jason doing the same thing to Jake, and we both started walking back to our cabins. I started crying as soon as I went on my bed, and cried right through dinner, I wasn't hungry anyway, and soon, I cried myself to sleep, but not before seeing my sister come in and look at me all worried.

_Jason's POV (starting when they hid behind the trees)_

I hid behind the tree, and saw my Piper, my beautiful Piper, on the laps of my hot-headed sibling, Jake. The little moron thinks so highly of himself just because he went on a quest with a few other newbies, killed a Hydra, and brought back a camper.

"Piper," said Jake, "when are you going to break up with that good-for-nothing excuse for a child of Zeus?"

_Good-for-nothing!_ I thought _Where were you when I beat Krios during the Second Titan War? Huh?_

"Jake," said Piper, "You know that I'm not usually one for breaking people's hearts, but for you, I'll gladly dump Jason."

"Good," said the wretched beast, "Now I gotta go before Vicky starts worrying about me."

"Vicky?" said a confused Piper. "Is she the same Vicky you guys rescued on you quest to kill the Hydra?"

_Gods, she's cute when she's confused _I thought _Uh! You're girlfriends cheating on you in front of you're eyes, and you can only focus on her cuteness? Pathetic! If Lupa was here, then she'd have me do the initiation again! Gods, that was terrible. Oh wait, he getting up._

"Anyways," said Jake, "I gotta go, remember to break up with _him_ later, kay?"

"No," surprisingly, me and Percy said together, and we startled Piper, Jake, Annabeth, and that new Poseidon's kid, Mark.

"Piper, why?" I asked. "Why? What, am I not good enough for you? I thought you were different than other Venus children, but now I know that you're as bad as Drew."

I turned around and heard Piper charmspeak, "I _am_ different!"

"Don't fool yourself," I said, "when you're mom heard we were dating, she gave me a ring that prevents me from being affected from charmspeak. And besides, how are you different from Drew anyway. When she was the cabin leader, she had everyone go around breaking hearts, and here you are breaking mine!"

"Hey!" said Jake. _I totally forgot the little bastard is still here_. "Don't talk to my Piper like that!"

And with that, I got punched in the nose as soon as I turned around. _Gods, why did I turn around?_

Now, I was mad. It was then that I notice the sky darken and lightning flash in the background.

"YOU!" they flinched when I said that, "Don't you dare say another word! You're the one who came here all hotheaded after killing a stupid Hydra, and then you start thinking you can get whoever you want?"

With that I punched him square in the nose, and started walking back to my cabin. It wasn't until I left the forest that I noticed Percy next to me, and boy was he steaming. I then proceeded to my cabin, and started crying. I never cried before, not in public anyway, because Lupa always said that crying is for the weak.

_Well, _I thought, _Right now I am weak, and I don't care who sees it, as long as I don't see Jake or Piper_

I cried right through dinner, I wasn't hungry anyway, and I soon cried myself to sleep. But not before seeing Thalia coming in looking at me all worried.

_Third Person POV_

The whole camp was abuzz with rumors about how Percy and Jason had ganged up on Annabeth and Piper, and started yelling at them. Soon, no one remembered them, and to make things worse, Mark, Jake, and these new Poseidon and Zeus campers, Vicky and Alli, became camp heroes. Only Chiron, Nico, Hestia, Artemis, Grover, and Tyson talked to them, but they could only stayed for long, as each had duties to attend to.

Two weeks later, Percy and Jason had enough of this and decided to leave camp, only telling their sisters, who joined them, and Nico. The two twins made him swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about their disappearance until the others found out by themselves.

Two weeks after they left, Chaos came onto Earth looking for heroes to become his personal assassins. He came across the Jacksons and Graces in an alleyway, the boys were all drunk, and the girls were barely able to cover themselves. Chaos then took them in, and they became his Elementals, because each had a power over the four elements that were present in most of the myths of the whole universe.

As such, Percy became Terranova, the Earth elemental; Perci became Aquos, the Water elemental; Jason becomes Ventos, the Air elemental; and Thalia became Electra, the electric elemental. They were each assigned their own sections, Terranova got the ground troops, who had complete control over the ground and helped out planets that was made mostly of land; Aquos got the water troops, or navy in some cases, who had complete control over the water and helped planets that was mostly water; Ventos got the air and space troops, and helped often more than not got the same planets as Aquos and had complete control over the air; and Electra got the electric troops, who have complete control over lightning, are just as fast when it comes to completing missions, more often than not help the ground troops, are experts at disguises, and archery. Terranova and Aquos became the Lower Elementals, while Electra and Ventos became the Upper elementals, and they were only called for missions on planets with revolutions that would be deadlier, longer, or costlier without them.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any characters in the PJATO and HOO series; that's Rick Riordan's job. Please read and review for a virtual cookie (responsibility given to Mr. D, because I want to see him suffer), and if you don't get one, too bad, Mr. D's not doing double trips. Also, I just gave the POV a try on the first chapter, to see if I could do it, but I decided I could, but don't feel like it. Also, I 'm just plain lazy.**

**Terranova=Percy J.**

**Aquos=Perci J.**

**Ventos=Jason G.**

**Electra=Thalia G.**

**Chapter 2** 1,000 years later at Camp Half-Blood

August 18, the day the gods assigned as a day of silence for the loss of the two twins, Percy and Perci Jackson and Thalia and Jason Grace. It is also the day that a meeting takes place every year to talk about any leads on the whereabouts of these two twins. After Gaea was defeated the second time, the Gods decided to make those who were cabin leaders at the time immortal, so as to help in future conflicts. **(A/N I'm gonna call them the immortals cuz I 'm lazy and didn't want to type '**_**the immortal cabin leaders**_**' everytime I want to mention them)**

It was time for the annual meeting between the Gods, the Immortals, Chiron and Lupa. The meeting was being held in the Big House. The ggods were first to arrive, as they flashed in, then the co-activities directors, Chiron and Lupa, and finally the Immortals filed in last.

"Has anyone received any news concerning Thalia and Jason Grace?" boomed Zeus

"Let's not forget my pair of twins, Percy and Perci, Brother," mentioned Poseidon.

The room suddenly became quiet, like every time someone mentioned one or more of those four names, as everyone looked around to see if someone would step up.

"Why do we keep doing this every year?" asked Mark, co counselor of Poseidon's cabin along with Alli Oceaus. "I mean, we do this every year, but I believe that they are just plain weak and stupid. Now, about me becoming a Go—Aaugh!"

He jumped back, as Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hades drew their weapons and pointed it under Mark's throat.

"Don't you dare," threatened Hades, "diss my favorite nephews and nieces. And do not even think about asking for godhood, you barely deserve that immortality as it is, you no-good, lousy, backstabbing, little –" Hades was cut off as Zeus cleared his throat.

"As much as I agree with that, it was the Council's decision to make the cabin leaders immortal." Said Zeus as he went back to his throne.

"Brother," said Hestia, "Since when were they your favorite nephews?"

"Sister," said Hades, "Percy, the guy mind you, has been ever since he beat me and my army after he bathed in the River Styx. As for the rest, they gained my favor when I saw how much my Nico grew attached to them, and after they each helped beat the Titans. Well, that and a few others I'd rather not go into right now."

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest," interrupted Zeus, "But I have discovered a more pressing issue. Gaea is rising again, and this time, she has allied herself with the Titans and plans on releasing Typhon from his prison in Tartarus."

Just then, a portal opened up in the middle, and out came a being that looked to be in his mid-30's if it was human. It's skin and cloak looked to be made of space, and it was impossible to tell whether if the being was male or female.

"Hello, my name is Chaos," said the being, whose voice sounded like a mixture of males and females. "I have been watching this planet with growing interest, and decided to help you out of your little predicament. Now—"

"Excuse me," said Athena politely, "Sorry to interrupt, but when you said you were Chaos, did you mean you were Lord Chaos, the first being and father of the Primordial Gods?"

"Ah," said Chaos, "Athena, goddess of wisdom, you're smarts does you good." At this, Athena blushed. "Yes, I am the very same. Now, I will be sending the Gamma section under each of my Elementals, as well as the Elementals themselves. But be warned, do not get them mad. They already hate this place with a burning passion, and are very powerful. I am the only one that they answer to."

"Hold up," said Mark, "How powerful are they? Surely, they can't be better than the greatest hero of all time?"

"I only accept those who have the heart to be heroes," scowled Chaos, "NOT pompous, big-headed kids who have no idea how bad they are. One Elemental, One, has enough mastery in his or her element to be able to defeat a Primordial God. One Troop, just one, can defeat all the gods, major and minor, without breaking a sweat. My troops have the knowledge to force immortals into fading or death, and my elementals have the knowledge to force ten immortals into fading or death. So, when you meet them, I'd watch your tongue, you insignificant, little, swine."

And with that, Chaos opened another portal and left, leaving the immortals, gods, Chiron, and Lupa to digest what happened.

After a few minutes, Zeus dismissed the meeting, and the gods flashed back to their palaces, while the immortals went back to their cabins, while Chiron went to the Big house to sleep, and Lupa went to check her pack before going to sleep with them.a

**A/N constructive Criticism welcome, and also if you have any ideas for this story, and i like it, i may incorporate it wherever i can. Also, if you see Apollo, and he asks for me, tell him that Hermes took his cookie :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own any characters in the PJATO and HOO series; that's Rick Riordan's job. Please read and review for a virtual cookie (responsibility given to Mr. D, because I want to see him suffer), and if you don't get one, too bad, Mr. D's not doing double trips. Also, I just gave the POV a try on the first chapter, to see if I could do it, but I decided I could, but don't feel like it. Also, I 'm just plain lazy.**

**Terranova=Percy J.**

**Aquos=Perci J.**

**Ventos=Jason G.**

**Electra=Thalia G.**

**This is how they talk on a radio; **_This is how they think; _This is how they talk normally; _**This is how they talk on a loudspeaker, megaphone,etc.**_

**Chapter 3** (1,000 years Later at the Castle de Chaos)

_Terranova's POV_

_5 am_ I thought as I was walking to the daily tactics meeting between the Elementals and Chaos. _These meetings only take about half an hour, yet we have to wake up at an hour early just for a meeting that happens while the troops wake up. The only good thing about it is that the love of my life and my sister are there._

*Flashback*

Terranova and Electra were fighting in the jungles of Tasmakrye, helping out the revolution. It's a good thing we're here; most of these rebels were either part of the poor or slaves before the fighting started. Chaos sent us here as soon as the first bullet was shot, since without us the rebels would lose due to lack of supplies or food, and then anyone that revolted, so basically the poor and broke, would be executed.

_It's a good cause,_ I thought, _fighting for the freedom of their kids so that the stupid Kreptonians would stick to their planet, stay there, and stop enslaving other beings. Plus, this will give us a good reason to go to the Kreptonian capital and assassinate—oops I mean, 'accidentally kill' the king._

"Terra!" yelled Electra, "Get your head back in the game! We're nearing the base, we need a plan of action."

"Right," I said, "We send half of the thunder troops to each side to draw away the guards, while the other half works to get rid of the traps they'll most likely set up for us. Then, we send in a few rebels and a few of my ground troops to destroy the guards that stay behind, and the rest will go in the base and secure it. Got that?"

"Yup!" said Electra, as she went to go tell the troops and rebels about the plan. After a while she came back and sat down next to me.

"You wanna get something after this war?" asked Electra

"I would love to, but we gotta ask your brother first." I replied "He'd kill me if he finds out we went out on a date."

"Terra," said Electra. "I love you. If he gets mad, then I'll do what I can to stop him, even if it takes my life."

"And I wouldn't let you take my life," I responded. "Electra, your life is worth more to me than any revenge I could plot out on CHB."

We both winced at the name of the accursed place that shunned my sister, Electra, Ventos, and me. The rest of the campaign went without any mention of our feelings toward each other, and the rebels eradicated the Kreptonians from their planet.

When we got back to the Castle de Chaos, I went to the canteen and see Ventos wrap his arm around my sister, Aquos, who quickly blushed. I sat down at a table near them, after I got my food, and watched them. That's when Thalia decided to sit next to me, and I could tell she wanted to watch our twins flirt with each other. I asked her about how she felt about it, and she replied that she's happy as long as he's happy if we go out. I got up, asked her to watch my food and left in the direction of my twin. I could tell they saw me coming, because Ventos quickly removed his arm from my sister.

"Hey," I called "Airhead, I got a question to ask you."

As soon as I said that, my sister seemed to get embarrassed as she thought about what I was going to ask, and Ventos looked like he was ready to fight if he needed to.

"Yeah," he responded, with a pinch of nervousness, "what is it?"

"What I wanna know is," I started, "would you be okay with me going out with your sister?"

They both seemed surprised as to what I said, because my sister quickly looked up and her face had one of those 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that!" expressions and Ventos just simply fell out of his seat. I could also tell that Aquos was trying to hold in a laugh, because I was trying to do the same myself.

As he sat back down, he asked me to repeat the question, and I complied. Again, he fell out o his seat.

"Hmm," he said, "I will let you, but on one catch: you do not break my sister's heart like we got ours"

"One time is enough," I retorted. "Oh, and no need to hide your relationship with Wet n' Wild here, Sparky and I want you two to be happy. Just try not to break her heart."

My sister was pretty steamed after that, because as I walked back to where I was sitting with Thalia, she started yelling out to me, "I am not you're little sis! And don't call me Wet n' Wild!" and I just shrugged it off.

"So," asked Thalia, "how'd it go?"

"What'd what go?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Don't make me shock you," she threatened.

"Sheesh, fine I'll tell you," I said hastily, "We got an approval."

She squealed before putting her head on my shoulder. By now, most of the soldiers there had seen this, and were wondering why I wasn't shooting rocks at her for touching me, for I'm kind of scared of people touching me, other than the ones I've known for a while anyway. After a good two minutes, an air troop commander came up to me and asked what had happened between the Elementals, and started to cover his face. I could tell he was scared, so I placated **(A/N how's that for vocab, huh mom?)** him by telling him that he doesn't have to worry about me hurting him, and I told him about our relationships, and he started telling others. I could tell though, they weren't buying it.

*end flashback*

By the time I finished reminiscing, I was already at the door to Chaos's throne room. Well, not a room exactly. Imagine Grand Central Station 10 times bigger and grander, now you're picturing the Olympus Throne Room. Chaos's throne room makes that look like a dollhouse. You could tell there were ancient beings here, because the room had aspects from different times in history, as well as different places. The hallway that led up to the throne room had a moving sidewalk, since it was constantly expanding. See, the hallway walls have pictures of important times of different places in different times of history; the closer you got to the throne room, the closer you got to the current time period. If you looked at a map of the castle, then you would see that this hallway was only 5 feet long, but in reality, it was immeasurable, since it keeps expanding every second. It only says 5 feet because when this section of the castle was first made millennia ago, there was only 5 feet worth of important events to show.

I stepped off the moving sidewalk and went to my throne, before sitting on it. I looked around, and saw my sister, Aquos, holding hands and talking with Ventos, both of whom blushed slightly when they saw me. I nodded, before placing my hand on that of my girlfriend's, Electra. She seemed deep in thought, and when I touched her, she looked up and smiled before placing her head on my shoulder.

"Glad you could join us," said Chaos, "We were getting worried you fell back to sleep."

"And a good thing too," said Ventos "We have enough trouble getting him to the library after he eats."

"Hey!" I said "I take offence to that! It's not my fault those books attacked, er… _fell_ on me. They have it in for me. I swear, they will be the death of me if I don't die of old age anyway."

Chaos chuckled before continuing, "Anyway, I have bad news for the four of you, and by that I mean it would be bad news for you four only."

"What," I asked "The newbies found the section with the violence-crazed books, because I've told the librarian time and time again, that she should keep that restrict—"

"No," said Chaos "It's not that, but you will have to show me these books that keep _attacking _you as you put it."

"Yes, My Lord," I responded.

"No," repeated Chaos, "It is something else. All of you are to return to Earth. As much as I hate how they have ruled during their reign, I'm afraid that if the Titans and Gaea take over, it will be much worse."

"So," said Aquos. "You're telling us that Gaea is rising again, and this time she allied herself with the Titans to topple Olympus, and the two _camps_ there aren't strong enough to handle this threat? Moreover, we have to go in with a section of our troops that you have already decided and we have no say in avoiding Earth?

_I'm not surprised she was the first one of us to figure it out. Like usual, Chaos mentions something related to our mission unknowingly, and, like usual, my sister picks up the mission immediately. It's a good thing she spends a lot of time in the library; she finds out about all the monsters in the universe and how to kill them, and I execute the plan. I guess the same goes with Ventos and his sister._

"Yes child," said Chaos, his tone very similar to the teacher of my old life, Percy Jackson. That Percy Jackson was a out-going, loyal, trusting blind fool. I am nothing like him; I don't give anyone more information than my name and what I have to do, I have very few people who I trust, actually, I only have four: Aquos, Electra, Ventos, and Chaos.

"Fine," I said, not even caring to hide the anger in my voice. "But if any one of them even tries to lay even a finger on the other Elementals, or even mine of their troops outside of a spar, then they would go to hell faster than Electra's top speed."

"Yeah same goes for me," said Ventos, and as I looked around, I saw Aquos and Electra nodding as well.

"As you wish," said Chaos "I will go tell the Olympians of your arrival and vow."

And with that, Chaos walked through a portal and left us. We got up from our thrones, and started walking towards the exit. We walked out as we had walked in the first time we got here, me and my sister taking the lead, followed by Ventos and his sister. We made our way towards our spaceship, which we personalized with reminders of the only people that remembered us after _it_ happened.

It was huge compared to the other spaceships. It had four attachments, one for each of the elements, and had its own autopilot, though that's only in use if there's no one awake to steer it or there's no troops in the main hull in the first place. It had fire on it, though the fire gave a warm feeling most of the time, like when you sit near a fireplace. We, meaning me Aquos, Ventos, and Electra, decided to name it Grover DiAngelo the Peanut Butter spaceship; though the autopilot almost had an aneurism when we told her her new name. I personally find it a perfect name, because the ship always had extra peanut butter sandwiches lying around, even before we named it, though I suspect it has something to do with Chaos's magic.

We boarded the spaceship to get it ready for flight, when we saw a message on our dashboard saying that the Olympians agreed to these conditions. Happy they complied, we told our weakest unit, the Omega section, to prepare to leave to Earth. We left in twenty minutes, a new best for this section, and were soon on our way to Earth.

**A/N if youz peoples haves an idears on hows to makes it better, then post it on the reviews. If I like it, then I'll send Hermes to deliver you a virtual cookie, assuming he doesn't eat it first.**

***shouts* No Apollo, I did not do it! Blame Hermes. *runs away to hiding spot***

***whispers* constructive criticism only please**

**Also, if you want a picture of the spaceship, you can find it on this website: helix-digitalportfolio .blogspot. com/2010_06_01_archive .html It is the purple one about two thirds the way down. Sorry about the extra long chapter today, I had a lot in my outline to put in this chapter. I may though seperate part of this later on, so who knows? Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own any character in the PJATO and HOO series. That's Rick Riordan's job. Just to clear any confusion, the immortal campers will be shortened to ICL, Camp Half-Blood is shortened to CHB, Terranova is Percy J, Aquos is Perci J, Electra is Thalia G, Ventos is Jason G, and Grover Diangelo is the name of the Elementals' mother ship.**

**Chapter 4**

Soon, Grover DiAngelo landed on the outskirts of the forest in CHB. The troops came out first, Ground, Air, Water, and then Lightning, who were then followed by the Elementals, who were in a deep conversation with each other. The campers could tell there were two male and two females, since the females had a slightly slender armor to give them better flexibility. When they reached the bottom of their exit ramp, a lieutenant from each type of troop went in and flew Grover DiAngelo towards camp.

After the ship left, Chaos came in through a portal, and said, "Olympians, ICL's, Chiron, Lupa, I present to you, the Elementals."

They each had a suit of armor similar to medieval times. They also had capes that fluttered in the breeze, even if there was none. The color of the armor differentiated between the four beings, but their capes were the same. It was black with red embroidery around it and a red symbol of Chaos in the middle. The symbol of Chaos was similar to what is seen on a compass, except it was silver and had red intricate lines surrounding it.

The first Elemental to speak had armor that had green and brown as its main color and sea-green trimmings. He spoke, "I am Terranova. I have complete mastery over the earthen element, and that goes the same for my troops, though their level of mastery defer by rank. I am the sister of Aquos, and am currently engaged to Electra. I am the only one of my troops to have control of the water element, but not as well as my sister. MY troops are used mainly for battles that require heavy duty weapons and warriors, for we are as sturdy as the earth. My weakest troop can move earth within a 10 mile radius."

With that, he stepped back and the next figure stepped forward. Her armor had sea green as the main color, with brown trimmings. She said, "My name is Aquos, sister of Terranova and future wife of Ventos. I have complete mastery of the water, and the level of mastery of water by my troops varies by their rank. I have slight control over the earthen element due to my heritage, which also gave my brother his control of parts of my domain. My troops are used in battles that require a navy or are underwater. My weakest troop can bring water and use it from a 10 mile radius, even in the desert."

She then stepped back and the second male stepped up. He had sky blue armor with yellow trimmings. He stated, "I am Ventos, brother of Electra, future husband of Aquos, and master of the air. My troops' mastery over air depends on their rank, the higher their rank, the more they have mastered my element. I have slight control over lightning, my sister's domain, but that is because of my father. MY troops are used for aerial defense or offence. We can cause hurricanes and tornadoes, especially when we work with Aquos's troops. We can also breath in outer space, if needed that is."

After he stepped back, the last person in the row stepped forward. She had yellow armor, with sky blue trimmings. She said, "I am Electra, sister of Ventos and engaged to Terranova. I have complete control over any form of lightning. My troops can also control lightning, but not as much as I can, and their control varies with their rank. My troops are used mainly for hit and run tactics. We are skilled in archery, camouflage, and hunting."

Then she stepped back and Chaos stepped up. "There you are, my four Elementals. They only answer to me, though if I'm not there, leadership falls under Terranova, then Aquos, then Ventos, then Electra, and so on. All they ask in order to help you is that you swear on the Styx that you do not harm them nor their troops outside of combat training."

Once everyone swore, he continued, "They will supervise the training here at your camp, since you will need it. They are very aware of what is coming to pass, and are more then ready to help you, but they have told me that they do not want to fight most of the battles. I will be honest, though, neither do I, but I also want future demigods to be ready to fight future combats. And as a reminder, if you haven't heard then listen well. The Elementals are not happy with coming here. They do not wish to be here, but because I have asked them , they have came. Do not do anything to anger them, for they will not hesitate to injure you beyond what help you can get here. Only they can fight each other and not get a serious injury. That is all. If you need them, they will be in their cabin."

And with that, Chaos left in another portal, and the Elementals were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the Hades did they go?" asked Mark.

"Mr. Whalers, get that gunk out of your ear. Lord Chaos just said that they are in their cabin." Said Dionysus

"Though," said Athena, "it does puzzle me as to where their cabin is exactly."

After that, the Olympians, ICL, Chiron and Lupa went towards the Big House, when everyone noticed a Cabin near the water. It looked like a regular log cabin, but had an ancient aura to it. It looked like it was made up of the starry night. It had a port, with several boats; an airplane hanger, with several airplanes inside it; an obstacle course; and a pool so big, it rivaled the one on Olympus. Just as they saw it, the Elementals came out, and they were wearing sweatshirts and shorts, with the same colors as their armor. They had their hoods up, so no one could see their faces. None of the campers knew that these hoods were enchanted, and that only the wearer, someone equal to the wearer, or someone higher in rank to the wearer could remove it.

**A/N So apparently, Apollo still blames me for eating his cookie, even though I keep telling him Hermes did it. One day, I'm getting back at him, but for now, please review. I gotta go; Apollo has the advantage being the God of Oracles or whatever. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own the PJATO or the HOO characters.**

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa!" exclaimed the Stoll brothers.

"Do you think they'd let us play around in the obstacle course, Annabeth?" they asked simultaneously

"No," she said, "Why would they? I mean, Chaos himself said that the leaders of the group, the Elementals, hate Earth, who knows for what, and especially this place. They probably did their research on their allies and foes, and probably found you two as the leaders of the 'stay away from page.'"

"Whaaa?" they asked.

"Nevermind." She sighed. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

On that note, the ICL, Olympians, Chiron and Lupa went down to the Chaos cabin, and asked to see their leaders, but were confused when the troop told them to look somewhere on the beach.

"What I don't get is why they would be on a beach?" said Annabeth

"Well, maybe," started Nico, "They saw some unicorns flying in the sky towards the beach, and wanted to catch it. So they told the dude where they were going, and chased after it, only to be met with a fighting chipmunk, and they are know making friends with it by offering it some cake."

"That actually makes sense," said Hades.

"Like father, like son," said Annabeth, "And no, it doesn't make sense."

By that time, they had arrived at where the Elementals were waiting for them.

"What do you want?" asked Terranova

"Please, sir," said Annabeth timidly, "We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you."

"Oh," said Aquos.

"Well," said Ventos, "if that's the case, then go ahead."

The Olympians, ICL, Chiron and Lupa introduced themselves.

"Sirs," said Annabeth, "Do you know anything about our friends?"

"Hmm," said Electra, "And what, pray tell, are the names of these friends of yours?"

Annabeth replied, "Percy and Perci Jackson, and Thalia and Jason Grace."

At that the Elementals straightened up, and Athena and her children noticed this.

Before they could ask about this, Terranova said, "Yes, we have heard of them. They were the leaders of our group before us. I follow in the footsteps of Percy Jackson; my sister, Aquos, follow that of Perci Jackson; Ventos here follow that of Jason Grace; and Electra follow that of Thalia Grace. They are considered heroes to many sentients around the multiverse. They would go where they were most needed and defeat the evil there, and then they would disappear. It is said that only Chaos knows where they are, and he has promised to tell us four when we are ready. Many think that they have died of natural causes, others say that they retired to an universe unbeknownst to other except for Chaos, them, and those who live in that universe. I personally think that they are out there somewhere, and that I will someday get to meet the great Percy Jackson."

Everyone, other than the Elementals, were left speechless. The Elementals then went back to their cabin, and pardoned themselves, holding their hands together as they left. The Olympians were the first to recover, and after flashing out, the ICL recovered, followed by Chiron and Lupa, and went to their regular schedules.

_Back at Chaos's cabin_

"That, my friends," said Terranova, "was close."

"Well," said Aquos, "then it's a good thing our past lives were considered heroes, and also that they were incorporated in the GAWL's legends."

After that, they went to their game room, where they played until dinnertime. When the Elementals reach the dinner tables with their troops, they each created 4 different tables near the end of the camper's tables. Terranova's table was made of earth, Ventos's table was made of an air-like material, Aquos's table was made up of ice, and Electra's table was yellow with sparks coming out of them every now and then.

The troops then moved to their designated tables, while the Olympians approached the Elementals.

"Do you know what procedures we use when eating here at CHB?" asked Athena

"Yes, we do," said Terranova, "We have researched this camp and everything we need to know about Greek mythology and more. Our troops are also informed of this, but we do not control whether they offer some of their food to you as a side to Chaos or not."

"What do you mean as a side?" asked Zeus, "Surely we are more important than being treated as some second-rate fledglings?"

"I did not say that," said Terranova, "But to answer your question, our troops have pledged his- or herself to Lord Chaos, and as such, we value him more than you, just as your own kids value you more than the others. When we said as a side, we meant that some of the troops feel a certain attachment to you, since they are some of your kids that have been forgotten, and feel that you should not miss out."

"Oh," said Athena, "That makes sense, I geuss."

"Glad we're on common ground," said Aquos, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go eat our dinner."

"Oh, of course, my dears," said Hera.

As they approached their individual tables, the Elementals talked about how they were going to reveal themselves to camp.

"Ah," exclaimed Terranova, "I still can't believe that Chaos is giving us until the end of the week to reveal ourselves."

"Yeah," said Electra, "and the deadline is only 3 hours away."

"Guys," said Ventos, "Don't you have campfires or something?"

"Yeah," said Aquos, "I remember you telling me about it once Electra."

"Fine," said Terranova, "We'll tell them then."

They continued on with their dinner without talking about that any more. As the night went on, they seemed to have forgotten about it, until Chiron announced that it was time for the campfire.

Terranova went up to Chiron before everyone filed in the amphitheater for the campfire, and told him about their plan. Chiron happily agreed, as he was just as curious as the other as to who the Elementals really were.

"Everyone!" Chiron yelled as he quieted everyone down with his hooves. "Before we start the campfire, the Elemental troop leaders have an announcement. They will be revealing themselves, so please do your best as to not to get them upset, for whoever they are still have the same characteristic as when they first introduced themselves as."

Terranova went to the middle of the floor, and said, "Before we reveal ourselves, we would like to give you a demonstration as to the extent of our powers."

And with that, the other Elementals went to a corner, and their robes magically became armor, while the Amphitheater changed from a campfire to an arena.

Terranova made the first move, by having the Earth construct a barrier between himself and the others, as well as bringing up metals buried deep in the earth as spike on the floor.

Aquos then covered the floor with ice form the nearby area, and started to slide on it towards her brother. Then, Electricity struck her, and everyone looked at Electra, but she was busy firing arrows at her brother. To everyone's surprise, Ventos was flying around the stadium dodging his sister's arrows and striking lightning to the others in the arena.

Terranova was busy trying to stop his sister's constant icicle spear that were thrown at him, by throwing lava balls; when they hit the icicle spears, the lava balls would cool and become an earthen ball so densely packed, not even the strongest sword could break it. Even with the strengthen earthen balls, Terranova found himself hit with icicle spears, while his sister was getting hit by his balls.

Suddenly, the Elementals held up a ball with different colors for each**(Brownish-black for Terranova; Bluish-black for Aquos; Yellow-Black for Electra; Whitish-Black for Ventos)**, when suddenly, a troop yelled, "Duck and Cover! They're going Plasmtic!"

And with that the troops looked away, and the campers, Olympians, Chiron, and Lupa followed suit. What came next was an explosion so powerful, that it made Zeus's master bolt seem alike a bubble popping. When everyone looked up, they couldn't find the Elementals.

Suddenly, lightning flashed, and everyone looked at Zeus, who looked just as confused as everyone else. When the dust cleared, everyone looked and saw Electra standing there, without even a sweat. Terranova seemed to come up from the earth the same way one might shape a clay pot; water came from the direction of the lake, and formed to make Aquos; while Ventos came back through a hurricane touching down next to his sister. They all stood in the center and looked at the Olympians. The troops were the first to cheer, and soon everyone else was also clapping, wanting more of the action-packed leaders.

Terranova waited for them to quiet down before saying, "What you have seen was only a fraction of our powers. If we were to unleash our entire powers, then this planet would be gone just as quick as Athena might solve a simple math problem. Now, before we performed this little show, we promised to reveal ourselves, and that we will."

He then proceeded to remove his hood. When he removed it, everyone, except for the Elementals, gasped. There stood Percy, with the same messy, black hair. The only difference was that he had a more muscular build and his eyes were no longer the same sea-green eyes that everyone remembered. Instead, they were a combination of blue and brown; they seemed to pierce into your soul and find out your inner most secrets. They were also the eyes of one who has seen many deaths, betrayals, sacrifices, and lose of loved ones.

Then Aquos stepped up and removed her hood. There stood a slender girl, much like Percy. Her black hair was more straightened and fell down to her hips. She had piercing muddy-blue eyes. She had tanned skin, and could easily pass off as a regular Californian girl.

Then Electra stepped up, and Artemis gasped even louder than the rest. After removing her hood, everyone saw that she was Thalia. She had black hair, and piercing silvery yellow eyes. She had more curves than when she left, making most of the boys drool over her.

Lastly, Ventos stepped up. He removed his hood, and Zeus was the one to gasp louder than the rest. He looked like the male version of Thalia, except with yellow being predominant instead of silver. He had black hair, and was very muscular.

"Oh my gods!" said Annabeth, as she tried to stumble over to her long lost friends.

"Don't," warned Percy, "even think about it. You were the reason I left, and I do not forgive easy."

"But," said Annabeth, "why did you leave in the first place? I mean, we were still friends when you left, right?"

"FRIENDS!" screamed Percy, "OH WE WERE FRIENDS ALL RIGHT! BACK-STABBING LITTLE CHEATS, BUT STILL FRIENDS! I LEFT BECAUSE NOONE CARED ENOUGH TO HEP ME WHEN I WAS DOWN. I CAME TO CHB THAT SUMMER TO PROPOSE, AND I FIND YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT NEW IDIOT SON OF POSEIDON! THEN YOU WENT AND TOLD EVERYONE THAT I ATTACKED YOU OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Percy," said Thalia, "calm down, the ground's starting to shake. You don't want Zocklats all over again, do yo?"

"No," grumbled Percy, "but come on, you know what she did."

Yes," said Thalia, "and you weasn't the only one heartbroken on that day, Jason was too. If me and your sister hadn't come with you when you left, many planets wouldn't still be here, let alone universes."

After that, the Elementals went back to their cabin, leaving the ICL, Olympians, Chiron, and Lupa to comprehend what just happened.

"Percy is," said Annabeth, "he's just so different now. I wonder what happened. I wonder if he still loves me."

"Well," said Nico, "You were the one who broke his heart, and on the day he was going to propose to you, so no wonder he's different. And, most people don't keep loving the same person, especially if the other person broke the first one's heart on the day he, or she, was going to propose."

"And, how would you know that, hmm?" asked Annabeth, "I don't see you with a girlfriend."

"Well, you're right, I don't have a girlfriend," said Nico, "I have a wife, and two kids."

"Wait, what?" asked Annabeth "Since when?"

"I've been married for several centuries now!" said Nico "I even invited you to my wedding, but you were too busy with that stupid Mark! Annabeth, you've changed since Mark came, and not for the best either. When I told everyone about why Percy, Perci, Thalia, and Jason left, you were one of the first ones to diss them, saying 'They were nothing but a bunch of scaredy cats, who did nothing during the two wars that we had, while Mark, Alli, Jake, and Vicky were the ones who beat Kronos and Gaea.' Annabeth, it's no wonder no one's you're friend now. You've changed from the loving, caring Annabeth we know, to this selfish, spoiled brat who just _has_ to have it all. I miss the old Annabeth. Don't bother looking for me at dinner, I'm going to sleep."

At this point, Annabeth was on the ground crying, and when she looked up, she saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement to what Nico had just said. Soon, everyone left for dinner, leaving only Annabeth and her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own the PJATO or the HOO series' characters. That's Rick Riordan's job**.

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Zeus called the Olympian council into meeting at the Big House and told the ICL, Chiron, and Lupa to come. The Olympians were first to arrive, as they just flashed in. Then, Chiron and Lupa came in, while the ICL followed suit.

"Now," Zeus thundered quieting the talking crowd in front of him. "I called this meeting to discuss something very important. I have received notice of armies being gathered under the supervision of Gaea and the Titans."

"Wait," said Percy, "Gaea is just _now_ building her armies? Man, all this time, and I could be back in the Castle playing Halo and eating blue waffles."

"Really?" asked Perci."Just because Mom used to make them doesn't mean that you have to keep eating blue food for the rest of your life. It's disgusting, and besides, doesn't it get old?"

"No," replied Percy, "And for your information, the only reason I eat blue food is cuz I like it and I'm trying to uphold one of Mom's traditions."

Thalia, upon hearing this, went wide-eyed. She then jumped up, got in between the feuding siblings, and said, "Guys, this isn't the time to get into this. You can continue bombarding each other with useless facts later. Right now, we need to let Zeus finish."

"She's right," said Jason, "I bet a whole week's worth of apricots that Zeus has more to say."

"Jason," said Percy, "I think we all know that you're the only one with a supply of apricots. Do I need to bring up the incident you had with the coconut?"

Jason went wide-eyed after this, and screamed, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER BRING THIS UP! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE INVINCIBLE, OR I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Percy then grinned and said, "You know what? I seemed to have forgotten most of the details about that incident, but I do recall that you were the one who was the most optimistic about the coconut."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" yelled Jason, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I WILL GUT LIKE THE PUNY LITTLE FISH STICK YOU ARE!"

"Dude relax," Percy said, "I was just kidding; I honestly don't remember what happened at all since I wasn't there. I just made it up, but now that you admit doing something related to a coconut, I'm more than ready to figure out what."

After Percy finished, Jason went paler than Hades.

Thalia then turned her attention to Zeus, and said, "Zeus, can we take a little break. Jason needs to let go of some steam, and the target dummies you have aren't the right kind for what he needs."

"Fine," said Zeus, "But once he's done come back."

The Elementals then left the Big House and went into the cabin. Just when Zeus was going to ask Athena about a plan to defeat Gaea, the Olympians, ICL, Chiron, and Lupa heard two piercing screams coming from the Chaos cabin. They immediately rushed towards there, but was confused to see the soldiers just going around like nothing had happened.

Annabeth went up to one of the soldiers and asked why the soldiers aren't doing anything about the scream.

"So," asked the Stoll brothers when Annabeth came back, "what did the soldier say?"

"He said that the soldiers can identify the types of screams let out by their leaders." Responded Annabeth.

"Wait, what?" asked Travis

"Uh," said Annabeth, "He said that the screams that we heard was the least harmful scream, but not to anything that gets in the way of the ones who screamed. He also says that the Elementals screams differ in the way they are feeling. If they need backup, then they would scream something like 'SOS' or something. If they just are happy, then it would be more high-pitched than normal screams. If they need to vent, then the screams are louder. He also said that if they just feel like screaming, like in a prank, then the scream would differ. Percy's would sound like an earthquake; Perci's would sound like a tsunami; Jason's would sound like a hurricane; and Thalia would sound like lightning."

"So, to recap," said Connor, "That scream wasn't one of danger, right?"

"Yes, Connor, that scream wasn't one of danger." Said Annabeth, shaking her head at their stupidity.

"So, does that mean we can go back to the Big house to resume our meeting?" asked Zeus

"Yes, Lord Zeus," answered Annabeth, "It does."

With that, the ICL, Olympians, Chiron, and Lupa went back to the Big House. When they reached there, they were surprised to find the Elementals in the corner, talking amongst themselves, as if waiting for the rest to come. What surprised them the most was that all of them were actually smiling.

"Wait," said Katie, "Weren't you just in your cabin? How did you get here faster than us?"

They stopped talking amongst themselves, and looked up. Percy stepped up and said, "That's because we used a quicker form of travel. I traveled through the earth, my sister traveled vapor-traveled, Jason used the air to travel here, and Thalia traveled through the electricity in the air. Don't ask me how, that's a question for the lightning master herself."

"Oh," said Annabeth, attempting to portray that she understood, but even the wise Athena didn't understand, and none of the ICL, Olympians, Chiron nor Lupa wanted to push the Elementals.

Just then, Michael Yew came busting through the doors, and said, "Guys, there's an army at the top of Half-Blood Hill, and there are Titans leading it."

Everyone soon rushed out, the Olympians, Chiron, and Lupa going to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, while the ICL went to get their cabins for reinforcements, and the Elementals called on their troops. When all the campers gathered near the Olympians, they saw the army standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. No one seemed to notice that the Elementals and their troops weren't with them.

To the forces of the Gods, it seemed like the Titans' forces were just standing there, when five figures flashed in front of the army.

"Oh no," said Annabeth, wide eyed, "The army's being led by Gaea, Hyperion, Krios, Iapetus, and Prometheus. I don't suppose you guys could help us out, could you mom?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Athena solemnly, "The Ancient Laws forbid it."

Just then, the earth around the campers, Olympians, Lupa, and Chiron crept up their legs, imbedding them into the earth, and making it impossible for them to move. The Olympians tried to flash out of it, but wherever they flashed, the earth held their feet to the ground.

"Olympians and demigods," announced Gaea, "Give up! You do not have the forces to defeat us!"

"NEVER!" yelled Zeus.

"Fine, then you have sealed your fate." Said Gaea, as her army charged down the hill. Just then, out of nowhere, explosions of Greek fire surprised everyone and killed the monster near each explosion. Everyone looked up, and saw Jason flying around, without help, shooting balloons filled with Greek fire, with his troops doing the same, except they seemed to have jet packs strapped to their backs.

Then, when Jason's troops started flying towards their cabin, arrows started whizzing from the woods. No one was seen shooting from there, yet you could see where the arrows were released.

"Wait," Annabeth said, "I think the arrows are coming from Thalia's troops."

Even with the arrows being shot from the woods, the Titans' forces continued down the hill in a seemingly endless wave. Then, a tremble on the earth was felt, and as the Olympians looked behind them as best as they could, they saw Percy and his troops coming to meet the monsters in battle, with Jason and his troops flying in behind them. they also saw a tidal wave coming from the wave, and saw Perci's troops riding them with their weapons drawn and their hands out, as if they were steering a chariot.

The three sections met behind the Olympians, and continued towards the monsters, going around the stuck campers, and converging with the monsters, who were under attack from Thalia's troops. Monsters were crumbling into dust faster with all of the different troops attacking at once. The entire army was dissipated in under a minute.

After all the monsters were destroyed, Percy, stopped in front of the Titans, with Jason landing and Thalia electric-traveled next to them. The Titans were intimidated by the aura presented by these four. They literally had the aura around them, brown for Percy, blue for Perci, yellow for Thalia, and white for Jason.

"Who are you four?" asked Prometheus, "I have never seen such aura in my life, and I'm the oldest of the Titans."**(A/N sorry if I got this wrong, I was too lazy to be bothered to look it up)**

"We," said Percy smugly, "are you're worst nightmare."

With that, the Elementals charged. You could see Gaea was concentrating on something, but unless you had the ability to see as fast as the Elementals, you never would have guessed that Percy was stopping Gaea from wrapping earth from around the Elementals' feet.

Percy attacked Iapetus. He was the slowest of the four, but he still had tricks up his sleeve. Iapetus had no trouble pinning him onto the ground, but Percy would simply melt into the ground, and reform behind him and stab him in the back, before retreating a bit and getting caught by Iapetus and starting all over again. Then, when Iapetus had about 50 gashes on his back, he got restless and pinned Percy down once more, and again Percy melted into the ground. He then reformed behind Iapetus, buried his sword deep into the back of Iapetus and started chanting in an ancient language. Soon, Iapetus was engulfed by a greenish brown light, and when the light faded, the titan was no more.

Perci went and attacked Hyperion. She brought water from the lake, and made a hurricane on which she rode, since she knew that the speed at which the water and wind traveled would be able to halt the titan from activating his firepowers. She kept the hurricane up, while she went around Hyperion cutting and gashing him from all directions. After a few minutes, Perci had enough, buried her sword deep in Hyperion's back, and started chanting in the same ancient language as Percy. Hyperion was then engulfed in a sea-green light, and when the light faded, the titan of light was no more.

Jason went and attacked Krios. He flew around the ram headed titan, as he shot lightning at him, while cutting the titan with his sword. Jason could hear Krios yelling in pain, but he didn't stop until the titan was no more. Seeing as Krios would probably not be destroyed soon, Jason stabbed his sword in Krios's back, and started chanting. A white light then engulfed Krios, and after the light faded, Krios was no more.

Thalia had attacked Prometheus. You would think that being the titan of forethought would be an advantage, but not when against an opponent whose camouflage skills rival that of Chaos himself. Thalia had hid in the trees, attacking Prometheus with her bow and arrow and lightning from all different directions. She would often shoot from one side of the woods, while have lightning come down from another. Thalia confused Prometheus so much, he just fell down into a fetus position, and waited until he went to Tartarus. Unfortunately for him, Thalia didn't plan on sending him to Tartarus. When she saw Prometheus curl up, she jumped out of the trees and landed behind Prometheus. She buried her sword deep in his back, before chanting in an ancient language. Again, a yellow light engulfed Prometheus, and the titan of forethought was no more after the light faded.

Seeing how she lost all her monsters and 4 titans in an hour, Gaea scowled under breath, and left. At that point, all the Olympians, ICL, Chiron, and Lupa were awestruck, trying to comprehend how the battle with Gaea and four titans was just defeated by a fraction of their army, as well as lost four of her sons. They soon came through, and started clapping and cheering for the troops, while Percy quickly released the hold made by Gaea, which rendered the campers immobile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own the PJATO or the HOO series' characters. That's Rick Riordan's job.**

**Chapter 7**

"Um, Percy," said Annabeth

"If you're going to apologize, then forget it." Said Percy

"No," said Annabeth, "It's not that. I just wanted to ask what happened to the Titans."

"Oh, that," said Percy, "I'm not the right person to answer that, since I'm probably going to mix some parts up, or forget some parts."

Those who knew Percy before he left smiled at this, as they knew this would have happened when he was still a camper.

"I'll tell you," said Perci, "We were taught an incantation by Chaos, where we can force an immortal into fading. The only catch is that you have to defeat them in battle, and stab them in their back."

"So," said Leo, "You can kill immortals now?"

"Yes Leo," said Jason, "We can."

Leo's, Travis's, and Connor's eyes widened with excitement as they surrounded the Elementals and bombarded them with questions about the incantation.**(I'm gonna call this the Chant)**

Seeing as they probably weren't going to get anything serious done, Zeus postponed the council until tomorrow.

The next day, the ICL, Chiron, and Lupa woke up at 7am, and were surprised to see the troops outside talking amongst themselves. Annabeth decided to go talk with Percy to see if there was anything she could do to make up with him. As she approached the Elementals' cabin, the troops suddenly became quiet and watched her. She also saw Piper running out of the cabin crying, and when she tried to ask, Piper just kept running towards her cabin. When she got to the door and was about to knock, a troop got in her way.

He had a suit of armor similar to those of medieval knights, except his was colored brown with green trimmings. He had Chaos's symbol on the front of his armor, except it was bronze. Annabeth wuickly assumed that the color of Chaos's symbol on the front of the troops' chest plate was how they showed the hierarchy of the army.

"Sorry," he said, "But Terranova specifically said that no camper be allowed to interrupt them in the morning, unless it's about the meeting. If you are as wise as they say Athena kids are, then you would do well to turn around this instant and walk away."

"Please," I said, "I need to see Terranova, it's urgent."

"Ugh," he said. "The last person to let someone through after telling Terranova's warning was never seen from again. I do not want that to happen to me, so I beg you to turn around right this instant."

Just then, Thalia opened the door, and whispered in the soldier's ear. He looked hesitant, and then stepped aside. Annabeth was surprised at this, but quickly went inside when Thalia motioned for her.

_Annabeth's POV_

We went into the cabin, and it was a lot bigger than it looked outside. Outside, the cabin looked like it could only fit about a dozen people, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room; in reality, there was a huge foyer when we entered. It seemed like the foyer was the only place where the troops from different section could mingle. At the other end of the foyer, we could go into several sections. One seemed to go into the basement, which I assumed to be Percy's section; one went upstairs, which I assumed to be Jason's; one went towards the lake, which I assumed to be Perci's; one went to a hallway with lightning on the wall, which I assumed to be Thalia's. I could also see a hallway on the right, and I saw at the end of it the training arena. I also saw a hallway go to an indoor swimming pool, a gym, a cafeteria, and the library. I wondered what other things were in here, when Thalia sat at one of the couches, from which the troops nearby fleeted from, and motioned for me to sit across from her.

"All right," Thalia said, "Spill. What's the real reason you're here?"

"What do you mean?" I said

"I know that you're not here to tell us about the meeting, because I know that Zeus would have sent Hermes," she said, "So spill, and I suggest you do it before the Terranova, Aquos, and Ventos get here."

"It's just," I started, "I wanted to see what I could do to make up with Percy."

"Annabeth," she said disappointedly, "Seriously, how would you ever make it up to him? You had literally broke his heart into a million peces. You were his link to the mortal world when he swam in the Styx, he gave up immortality for you, he even left Calypso's island for you. He even told me that he constantly thought about you when he was there. **(I'm not sure if this was mentioned in the story, but I'm making it to buld up suspense or whatever)** Do you even know how hard that is for a guy? Calypso can give Aphrodite a run for her money, and yet he never even thought about how she looked or acted. All he could think about was you; you were the world to him, and you cheated on him as if he was nothing more than the daily newspaper. He was never the same since then, and still suffers from it today. Every time we mention Earth, library, or anything that makes him think of you, he just walks away and sulks in his room. He can barely talk about architecture without getting depressed since he knew how much it meant to you. Trust me Annabeth, it's better if you don't talk to him right now. Actually, I'm not even sure if you will ever be able to talk to him without him wanting to kill you for what you did."

All during her talk, I felt more and more sadder. I kept thinking to myself about how he had changed so much since he found out about me cheating on him. I still can't believe I did it.

_I mean really, he turned down immortality for you, and you repaid him by cheating on him with Mark. _I thought

I then heard another voice in my head say, _Not only did he turn down immortality for you, but he also did the Twelve Labors of Heracles to get your mother's approval. He killed a hydra, a darken, and two senior empousai to your mother to agree to let him propose to you. Whenever I asked him why he went and did these things, he always smiled and said that he did it so that Athena doesn't get in the way of your happiness. Haven't you noticed that he would tell you that he had to these things, yet never tell you why? Didn't you always wonder why he went and did these things and always returned with a smile, no matter whether he had a limp leg or a broken arm when he returned? That's because he did it so that you two could be together forever, but NOOOO. You just had to go and cheat on him with Mark. You just had to go and be with his brother, knowing fully that Percy loved you to the bottom of his heart. Before I go, I just want to let you know that I curse you to never have anyone, living or dead, mortal or immortal, from this universe or another, love you the way Percy did and I also curse you, with the same limitations as before, that whoever you love and date will always cheat on you. The only way these curses will be lifted is if Percy learns to be more forgiving and loving, like he used to._

I then felt a force leave my mind, and realized that Aphrodite had just cursed me. Thalia must have known that I was getting yelled at, because she just sat down with some water.

"You seemed to have a faraway look, so I just got up and waited till you got back to reality." She said.

"Yeah," I responded, "Aphrodite just yelled at me and curse me, TWICE!"

"I –" She stopped talking and seemed to look behind me with wide yes. I looked behind me and saw Percy coming out of the library reading. Obviously, he hadn't seen me, so I decided to get up and leave.

"No," said Thalia. "Don't get up."

"What?" I asked. "If I stay, he'll kill me!"

"Not when I'm here." She said. "I'm the only one he listens to. Even his sister has trouble controlling him, since their conversations always end up with them arguing about who was born first, no matter what, even something as off-topic as pseudosytosis will eventually end up with them arguing with who was born first, kind of like Artemis and Apollo."

I sat back down trying to figure out what pseudosytosis is, when Percy looked up and saw me. When I looked in his eyes, I saw that they were filled with rage, with a little hint of longing. He seemed to be looking between me and Thalia, deciding whether or not to go all out on rage.

_Third Person POV_

When Percy saw Annabeth, he was instantly filled with rage, but when he saw Thalia, he also felt a little bit of longing for the old days, before he was cheating. He looked between Annabeth and Thalia, deciding whether or not he should leave or not.

"What," he whispered, "is she doing here? You know that I hate her with every fiber in my body, yet you let her in?"

He whispered it so quietly, it would only take the ears of Chaos or one of the Elementals to hear it. Thalia responded in the same quiet whisper, and they continued it for a while.

"She has come to try to make up with you."

"You know I will never forgive her, and nothing she can do will make it up."

"I know, dear. I was explaining to her what she did to you, when Aphrodite entered her mind and starting mentally yelling at her. She has been cursed by Aphrodite to never have someone love her as you did and be cheated on by whoever she dates until you two make up. I suspected that you wouldn't let her make up for what she did, but I needed to make sure. You may leave now, we'll talk later in your room."

All this time, Annabeth looked at Percy, and realized that she still loved him. She hadn't even noticed that he and Thalia were moving their lips, and she couldn't hear anything, if they were making a sound. She then snapped back to reality, right before Thalia turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "He's not going to let you make up for what you did. I think its time for you to leave, and just so you know, he doesn't love you like you did. In fact, he told me that he hates you with every fiber of his body. Now I have to go,, I told him I'm going to see him in his room, so I have to hurry. It was, um, well, it wasn't bad to see you again."

With that, Thalia left Annabeth, who was on the verge of tears. Annabeth soon ran out the door, and went to her cabin to lie on her bed and cry.

Later, Zeus called the meeting back into session. Everyone who was supposed to be there was there, everyone except Annabeth and Piper.

"Where's Annabeth?" asked Athena, "and isn't Piper supposed to be here, too?"

"They're, uh..." started Percy

Thalia continued for him, "They're in their cabin, crying."

"Wait," said Athena, confused, "Why are they crying?"

Thalia answered, "Annabeth is crying because she just found out she still loves Percy."

Perci then said, "Piper is crying because she just found out she still loves Jason."

"Wait," said Connor, "Are you saying that what Piper told us was wrong?"

"What did she tell you?" asked Perci.

Leo said, "She told us that she and Annabeth were walking towards the spot where they were going to have a double date with Percy and Jason, when they saw you in the arms of Jason, and Thalia in the arms of Percy. Piper and Annabeth then thought that they were hugging, when they saw you and Jason kissing and Percy and Thalia kissing."

"What?" yelled Thalia. "That is a complete lie! The only time I was near Percy that day was when me, Jason, Percy, and Perci were getting dropped off. After that, me and Jason went to Zeus's cabin, where we unpacked. Jason then left, saying he was going to his double date with Piper, and so I decided to go spend some time with the Hunters, since it was a year since I saw them. I was also checking to see if I forgot anything before I left the year before. After that, I went to dinner, and Jason wasn't at the table, so I offered some food, and went to my cabin, only to see Jason crying on his bunk."

"Yeah," said Perci, "and I was busy practicing my water powers for most of the day, and when I didn't see my brother at dinner, I went to our cabin, only to see him crying his heart out. The next day, Jason and Percy decided to leave CHB, and me and Thalia went along to help them avoid trouble. We survived for about two weeks, when Chaos found us in an ally, and brought us to his castle to train to be his Elementals."

"So," said Connor, "Piper charmspoke us into believing her."

"Yes, you dope!" yelled Thalia.

"Guys," said Percy, who surprised everyone as they forgot he was there. "Did you really think that he would cheat on the one person that took his heart away the moment he set his eyes on her? I mean really, his fatal flaw was _loyalty_, and yet you believed that he was cheating on that unworthy child of Athena?"

"He's right," said Travis, "I mean, Percy even gave up immortality for Annabeth, and yet when Piper said that he cheated on Annabeth, we followed what she said, completely forgetting the one person that would rather die than let anything happen to his friends."

"Wait," said Connor, "When you were talking about the incident, you said _he_ as if you're not the same person who was with Annabeth after the War."

"That's because I'm not." Percy said. "The Percy you knew was gone when he found Annabeth cheating on him the day he was going to propose, and I think I can say the same for Jason, because he was going to propose to Piper the day he found Piper cheating on him."

"You're right, Terranova." Said Jason, "The Jason from this planet died when he came back to CHB to find his girlfriend cheating on him."

After this, everyone stayed silent, fuming at Piper and Annabeth for lying at them, and also at Mark; his half-sister Ali, for she was also one of the people trying to convince the rest about the story; Jake; and Vicky, Jake's half-sister, who also helped them convince the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own the characters of PJATO nor of HOO. That's Rick Riordan's job.**

**Chapter 8**

"Before we all go and kill those kids," Zeus said, "We need a plan so that we don't have to rely on Chaos's troops in every battle, and so that we can defend ourselves in case this comes again. I propose that the Elementals teach the campers what they can in order to train them to defend themselves in case you and your troops are not here for whatever the case may be."

"What do you mean, 'if our troops are not here?'" asked Percy standing.

"Percy," said Thalia, "That's exactly what he means. He's not going to get rid of you while you sleep. Besides, if he did that, then he'd have to deal with the rest of us and our troops. The campers can barely survive with one of our troops."

Percy, then sat back down still grumbling about an orangutan and an apricot.

"Sorry," said Perci, "He's been like this since we went on vacation to this resort on Pluto. He had an, uh, unfortunate experience with an orangutan and an apricot while we were there. Ever since, he's been even less trusting of others, not that he had any since we left in the first place."

"What do you mean, he didn't have any trust since he left?" asked Travis, "Left where?"

"Travis!" yelled Katie, "She means since Percy left Camp. He hasn't trusted anyone else, save Thalia, Jason, and his sister, ever since we ignored him for the _others_."

"Oh," he replied, all dejected. "But didn't you ignore him like the rest of us?"

"Well, yeah," she said, but quickly added, "But that was only because I was busy with other matters at the time, like trying to get a certain _someone_ to ask me out."

At that, Travis shrank back sheepishly. Zeus then said, "All right! Elementals, do you agree to train the campers as much as you or Chaos will allow. I understand that you may not want to give up all of your training secrets, but I ask you to give out training that everyone, other than those who haven't heard of you, has heard about so as to not give anything out?"

"Well," said Percy, "the thing is, we don't follow the same training regimen as the troops, but I have spoken to Chaos about this, and he agrees. I will send my Lieutenant over to train those who are most effective with close-range weapons."

"I will send my Lieutenant to train the Apollo kids, Hunters of Artemis's choice, and those campers who are better with long-range weapons, so they may get better." Said Thalia.

"I will send my lieutenant to train the Zeus's cabin in their powers, and those campers who are more effective in the air." Said Jason

"And I guess I will train the Poseidon's cabin in their powers, and the rest of the campers." Said Perci.

"Well," said Zeus, rather happily, "Now that that's settled, COUNCIL DISMISSED!"

He then flashed out, leaving the smell of the ozone.

"Seriously," said Percy "when is he going to realize he could do so much better as the god of theater?"

"Honestly Perce," said Thalia, "If he hasn't realized it yet, I don't think he'll ever realize it."

"Talk about wasted potential," said Jason.

Everyone chuckled at this, before leaving the Big House. The Olympians flashed out, while the ICL and the Elementals went out together to plan that cabins and/or campers go where, and Chiron and Lupa plan the defense around Camp Half Blood's perimeter. Soon, it was time for dinner. Everyone was eating dinner, when a portal opened up behind Zeus. The troops and Elementals, recognizing the portal, stood up and bowed, while the other campers thought they went crazy for bowing down to the portal. The campers soon realized why, and bowed down as well, for Chaos stepped out of the portal.

"Hey there," said Chaos cheerily.

"Lord Chaos?" said Annabeth

"Yup, that's me," said Chaos

"What is it now, Lord Chaos?" asked Percy.

"I have decided that you four need to have heirs to train so that if anything happens to you four, they can replace you." Said Chaos, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Wait," said Percy, "Do these heirs have to be related to us, or are they going to be someone you choose?"

"It's has to be one of your children," said Chaos, "I think you four know what you have to do, all the supplies are in your cabin." And he stepped through a portal and left.

"What did he mean, 'you know what to do'?" asked Annabeth, "And what supplies?"

"Well," said Percy, "There's no time like the present to get married."

"Oh Kelp Head," said Thalia, "Stop with the cheesy lines; it just makes you look stupid."

"Well," said Percy, "I think we all established that I am stupid a long time ago, when it happened."

"Percy, when are you going to let it go?" asked Perci, "It pains me to see you like this, why can't you see that all that you need has been near you all along?"

"You think that I'm that stupid, lil sis?" asked Percy, "I'm past that already, and I realize that all that I need has been you guys, especially my fiancée."

"Wait," yelled Travis, "Hold up, you guys are getting married?"

"Yup," said Jason, "Didn't we tell you that we were engaged to each other?"

"Oh yeah," said Travis sheepishly.

"Anyway," said Percy, "Troops, meet us at the cabin when you finish your dinner. We need all the troops to help us plan, especially the lieutenants."

"Can we help?" asked Drew

"I'll let Hestia, Grover, Nico, Tyson, Chiron, Reyna, and Artemis, if she wishes, to help us." Said Percy sadly, "Anyone else will have no chance at persuading us to let them help."

"Wait," said Annabeth, "Why only them? Why not anyone else?"

"Do you not remember what you did to me? The day I came back to camp to propose, you go and tear my heart, and I still haven't recovered."

"Piper, that goes for you as well, do not think of wanting to help." Said Jason.

Percy and Jason left after that, but not before telling their troops to come at their own leisure.

"That's odd," said Perci.

"What is?" asked Malcolm

"That Percy and Jason are letting the troops to come at their own leisure." Said Perci

"Usually those two have certain time restraints for everything." Said Thalia, "There hasn't been a day where those two have broken the tradition, which is for them to see which of the two have the fastest troops at everything. There hasn't been a day, until today."

"Well," said Vicky, "Better late than never, as I always say."

"You don't understand," said Thalia, "On the best of days, the time restraints for their troops were longer, but only by 30 seconds. Even when Percy and Jason had a bad day, they would still do their time restraints, even when it was 12 o'clock at night, and they had to fight the next day, the two would be up planning their time restraints until one of us told them off. If neither of them is willing to do it today, then there is something wrong with them."

Just then, the lieutenants for Percy and Jason came up to the two female Elementals.

"Ma'ams," they said, "Permission to check on our leaders."

"Permission denied," said Perci.

The lieutenants nodded and went back to their tables.

"Why did you just deny them their permission?" said Annabeth, "Surely the lieutenants know their leaders the best, right?"

"Pffft," scoffed Thalia, "If you think that we would willingly trust our lieutenants, no offence. We learned our lesson about trust when you and Piper cheated on Percy and Jason. We Elementals know each other more than we know ourselves; our lieutenants know us more than you know how Percy and Jason felt getting their heartbroken."

"I know perfectly well how they felt." Said Annabeth

"Do you?" asked Thalia, "Do you really? Do you know how it feels to have everything you worked for being torn down in a second? How would you feel if everything you built on Olympus came crashing down this instant? Even then, you wouldn't be able to grasp the severity of how much their hearts were broken! You should be ashamed to be called a daughter of Athena; Piper, you too! You should also be ashamed to call yourself a daughter of Aphrodite, toying with Jason's feelings, saying you love him one day, but gone the next."

"Thalia, that's ENOUGH!" yelled Chiron. "You have gotten out of hand, you're taking this too far."

"Sorry Chiron," said Thalia, looking ashamed, "I apologize on the behalf of myself, Percy and Jason, to Lady Artemis, Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Reyna, and Lady Hestia, but to them only. Anyone else can rot in Tartarus for all I care."

"Come on Thalia," said Perci, "You know how they get if they are left in this state too long. You don't want Tartrius to happen again, do you?"

"No," replied Thalia sadly, "We lost a lot of good troops that day."

The two left with Perci comforting Thalia.

"They really have changed, haven't they?" said Annabeth

"Yes they have," said Chiron, "But I suppose it's for the best that they did."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth, "Percy and Jason look so sad."

"I don't know much about Jason, but I do know Percy," said Chiron, "He's feeling worse than he's letting on. I can see the suffering he felt through his eyes. I asked Grover to read their emotions for me, and he said that whenever Thalia and Perci see the others' brother, they're love-struck, yet sympathy. He said that Percy and Jason return the feeling towards the girls, except even more, but they're feeling so much grief that unless they get over it, it can end up destroying them before they can settle down the way they want. I'm also afraid that being here isn't good for their health either."

"Is that why Chaos wants them to get married soon?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes," said Chiron, "I relayed the message over to Lord Chaos, who agrees. He said that they haven't felt this much grief ever since the two sets of lovers confessed their love. He also said that when he first recruited them, the four were homeless. Percy and Jason were drunk, and Thalia and Perci, from what the two said, were raped."

At this point, Annabeth was tearing up, "And to think this all happened because of a simple misunderstanding."

"Child," said Chiron, "what you did is as much of a misunderstanding as Apollo is Artemis. Your actions were not a misunderstanding. I understand that you missed him dearly, and Mark was the closest to Percy when it came to looks, but the two boys' personality were as different as the Twin archers. Aphrodite will have my head if I say this, but Mark spiked you every morning when you were together. He and Jake were doing so because, and I quote, 'Annabeth may be a child of Athena, but that isn't stopping her from realizing that she's being played with. Once Percy is out of the picture, Annabeth will be all mine and I can do whatever I want with her.' Ironically, Jake said the same thing concerning Piper and Jason; I think you can fill in the appropriate spots for the second group. Now, child, it's time for everyone to sleep, just make sure I don't find a pair of bloody knives in the morning; anything else will get a blind eye."

Chiron then winked, and announced the curfew **(I forget what they called it in the book)** and everyone went to sleep, everyone except Annabeth, and later Piper.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

None of the harpies seemed to notice the pair of feet that dashed from cabin to cabin towards the two male cabins at the end. None of them seemed to notice the doors open, nor did they notice the shadows that portrayed a female pouring liquid in the males throats in the Zeus and Poseidon cabins; and certainly none of them noticed the doors closing and maniacal laugh that emanated from the steps of the two cabins.

**Sorry about the delay, I got caught up with school stuff. I'll try to update as much as I could.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The wedding between the two couples went as smoothly as possible for demigods. All the troops, Olympians, campers, and living families of the brides and grooms showed up. Reyna helped Thalia and Perci with their dresses, while Grover helped Percy and Jason. Nico was left to get him and Tyson ready, since Percy wasn't able to help his little brother.

**[A/N I'm going to skip to the very end, since I have no clue how wedding go. Just pretend that it went very smoothly until this point]**

"Do you," said Hera, "Percy Jackson and Jason Grace take Thalia Grace and Perci Jackson as your respective wives?"

"I do," said Percy and Jason

"And do you," said Hera, "Perci Jackson and Thalia Grace take Jason Grace and Percy Jackson as your respective husbands?"

"I do," said Perci and Thalia

"You may now kiss your bride!" said Hera

The two couples kissed, and everyone burst into cheers. The cheers soon stopped, however, as a earthen mold of Gaea rose out of the earth. 'She' opened her eyes, which were also made out of earth, and spoke, "Olympians! Demigods! Others! I bring you a warning! Our next attack shall be stronger than before. I could tell that last time, you had to work harder than ever before to defeat us, and now, with our new army, you have no chance! Prepare, Olympians, for your fall!"

With that, she melted back into the earth, and everyone looked at the newly-wed couple.

"I guess there isn't a day where I can't get death threats, is there?" asked Percy, shaking his head

"Never Kelp Head!" laughed Thalia

"How are you so nonchalant about this?" asked Reyna

"Easy," said Jason, "during our last battles, we made our enemies see an illusion that made us seem like we were fighting our hardest, and barely won our victories. We like to mess with our enemies' heads when we're in a war, and what better way for those on earth than to make them overconfident."

"You make it sound like everyone on earth has the same problem." Said Annabeth

"Not everyone," said Percy, glaring at her, "just most people."

Annabeth sighed, knowing that she was the one that changed his view on that.

"So, now what?" asked Zeus, "Gaea just came and told us she has a better army this time around, and personally, I don't want to know what she has up her sleeves."

"No," said Perci, "now we train."

"Elementals!" said Percy, "Message from Chaos: You may now learn more than one element. We shall decide who you're leaders shall be, and they will lead once they finish their training. However, until then, one of us will train you! Dismissed!"

All the troops nodded, and orderly walked back to their cabin.

"When did Chaos order that?" asked Athena

"He sent us a mental message," said Perci, "and told us four. He also told us that anyone at camp may join, but if one of us four don't feel comfortable training a group due to certain circumstances, then our lieutenants shall teach in our place."

Everyone knew that the last ones were mostly about Percy and Jason.

"All right," said Thalia, "let's get back to the cabin. We've got a whole lot of work to do."

Aphrodite then snapped her fingers, and everything related to the wedding disappeared, causing everyone to look at her.

"I just moved it," said Aphrodite, "to some place in Canada."

Everyone sighed, and the Elementals made their way back to their cabin. The newly-wed couples made their way without any obstructions. They were the last to reach the cabin, and as Percy was about to close the door, Annabeth stuck her foot in the door. Percy looked to see what was wrong with the door, and when he saw Annabeth, he scowled.

"What do you want now?" asked Percy

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to make it up to you." said Annabeth, "I know that I've been a jerk to you since Mark came, and I just want to make it up. I won't even think about trying to get you back if you just let me make it up."

Percy glared at her, and after a while, sighed. "Fine, but do not think we are going back to being best friends. We are merely acquaintances, and yes, you are forgiven."

"Thank you," said Annabeth, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Annabeth then left, and Percy closed the door. He went to his room, and sat on his bed. Thalia soon came, and sat next to him.

"Was it Annabeth?" asked Thalia, "Did you give it to her?"

"Yes," said Percy, "but nothing more than acquaintances, for now."

"Percy," said Thalia, "You've got to overcome your grief. She cheated on you, and it took her a while for her to realize how perfect you are, and that was with everyone scolding her for letting you go. If she couldn't realize it on her own, that's her loss. It just shows that she wasn't meant to be with you. Take it from me: I knew as soon as I saw your gorgeous eyes, that I was in love with you, but I let you go be with Annabeth, because I knew she made you happy. Percy, it's killing everyone around you if you keep dwelling on the past. She broke up with you by cheating on you. If she can do that without you even crossing her mind, then she doesn't deserve you. She's nothing but a—"

Percy cut off her rant with a kiss.

When they stopped, he said, "Shut up, you're ranting again."

"Oh shut it, Kelp Head," said Thalia, as she got up and walked out of his room.

"Oh, and Thals," said Percy, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kelp Head," said Thalia, "I'll always try to get to you whenever I can."

"You know I'd get to you," joked Percy, "before even your feelings get to you."

Thalia smiled at Percy's sudden change in demeanor, and walked out knowing that she helped Percy get over his grief.

~~~~Third Person POV: Jason~~~~

When Jason reached the cabin, he immediately went to his room. He sat there, thinking about whether he should just forgive Piper and start anew with her. One side says that it'll help him, somehow, while the other says that he shouldn't forgive her and that he should let her feel the pain. He was so engrossed in thought, that he didn't notice Perci enter his room.

"You're still trying to decide, huh?" asked Perci, "Don't answer that; I already know. It's written all over your face."

"You know me way too well," said Jason

"I have to," said Perci, "how else would I be able to be your wife if I didn't know everything about you? I also know this: the longer you go with this pent up grief inside of you, the longer it'll take for you to recover, and if it stays inside too long, then it'll eventually come out at the wrong time, and the grief will cause even more grief. Basically what I'm saying is that grief is a never-ending cycle of grieving over something, holding that grief in, letting it all go at one moment, and that moment will cause even more grief, starting the cycle all over again. Or, that's what I've seen anyways. You've got to let go of it, Jason. Trust me, it may not seem like it, but it'll help you in the long run. You may feel like Minotaur dung for two to three days, maybe a few weeks, but it'll eventually give way to better feelings if you let go of your grief in the right way."

Jason then kissed her to stop her from saying anymore.

"Is that a good way?" asked Jason

"I don't know, you tell me?" asked Perci, as she started kissing him again, deepening it this time.

After a few minutes making out, Perci got up, and left the room, but not before hearing Jason thank her.

"Don't forget what I said, Jace," said Perci, "You might as well as use that Air Head you have up there and store some facts in it."

**A/N Yeah, they're on their way on the path of getting better. And just as a heads up, I may be on and off on this story, so don't freak out if I don't update for a while. Just as a heads up, I will definatly not update on Jaurary 24 due to SOPA and PIPA, which Congress is trying to pass to censor the internet, which may end up with fanfiction going byebye-, or so i've heard. Anyways, i'm still not updating that day on any of my stories.**

**-Peace,**

**82mangolian**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Just to let people know, I wrote a one-shot spin-off of this story. If you're curious as to what happened to the wedding stuff, check out 'Who's wedding is it?'**

**Chapter 10**

The next day after breakfast, Zeus called a war meeting in the Big House. The Elementals left their forces under the command of their lieutenants. After breakfast, the Elementals were the first to arrive at the Big House using their special means of transportation, with the gods arriving next, and finally, the campers and Chiron.

"Now," said Zeus, "even though of recent events, we are forced to confront Gaea sooner or later, so I suggest that we try to prolong the time until the next battle until we know that our campers will be able to defeat her forces."

"No," said Percy, "that is a terrible plan."

"Oh," said Athena, "and you have something better?"

"I didn't mean it like that Athena," said Percy, "I was just commenting on the plan, but now that you mention it, I do have a better plan: we take the fight to her."

"How is that better?" asked Annabeth, "You're going to risk the lives of the campers just so you four can get away from this place faster?"

"It is not about us," said Percy, "we have a job to do, and we'll do whatever it takes. Besides, Gaea is overconfident and believes that our forces are weaker than she expects. If we take the fight to her, then we'll be doing the one thing she doesn't expect: a full-on frontal attack, in simple terms, and will catch her and her army by surprise."

"That does make sense," said Athena, deep in thought.

"What about the spies?" asked Jason, "Weren't you telling us earlier about your theories on how Gaea knew we were getting married, and when?"

"Great," said Zeus, "Another war with spies."

A small smile tugged on the Elemental's faces.

"Don't worry Zeus," said Thalia, "we already know who the spies are, isn't that right, Vicky and Alli?"

Everyone heard a slight gasp and two sets of feet running away, before a bunch of shouting and fighting.

"What's going on out there?" asked Ares excited, "Sounds like a fight."

Everyone dashed out, except the Elementals who simply walked out after everyone else. Most people, except the Elementals and their troops, were surprised to see Vicky and Alli struggling in trying to get away from the two troops holding them with ease.

"Give it up you two!" said Perci, "These two have had plenty of experience dealing with spies and POW's to not be even affected by your movement, let alone your pleads. We specifically told them to hold on to you two if you are seen dashing away from hear after we say your names. Now I will ask you a question, and I will ask you once: What were you doing eavesdropping on the war meeting?"

"You see," said Alli, still struggling, "since Mark and Jake are still in the infirmary, they told us to check up on you guys whenever you have a meeting, and since we're not the councilors for our cabins yet, we can't go in, so we settled for eavesdropping on you guys."

"Oh, really?" asked Thalia. "If that's true, then tell me why in the world did we burn their shrouds yesterday after the campfire and songs?"

"We have no idea, honest," said Vicky, "we weren't paying much attention because we were too busy trying to get over the fact that someone harmed our best friends."

"Okay, now you're playing hard-to-get!" said Thalia

"Thalia?" said Annabeth, "I think they're telling the truth."

"No, they're not," said Percy, "they have classic signs of lying. They've practiced it a lot if they can conceal them so well, not even the Stolls can conceal it fully. See: they have a slight sweat coming out, Poseidon can help you there; their eyebrows are twitching slightly, hardly noticeable because it's so fast; they're not making eye contact, another classic sign; and the last sign that they're lying—they have a bracelet hanging out of their pants that says Gaea."

"He's lying!" said Alli

"I do not lie" said Percy, "and neither do the other Elementals. We have never lied when we are doing our job unless our job demands it. Admit that you two are the spy, and we will have less deaths here."

"Oh yeah," said Vicky, "and who's going to do something about it?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Percy, "how about you fellow spies?"

After the last part, the ground opened up in front of Percy, and out came Jake and Mark, fully healed.

"B-bu-but how?" asked Annabeth

"Easy," said Percy, "the night you two broke in, was the same night that Vicky and Alli broke into the Chaos cabin and took the antidote, though we did leave a simple path to it. What they did not expect, however, was the fact that we had entered a tracking signal that records their movements, and anything from their senses and transports the data via Wi-Fi. I bet they also didn't know that they had also taken the wrong one. The real one cures people from Herendic Poison within three days, with bathroom breaks included, while the ones these two dunderheads took cures people of anything within a day, but at the price of the person's body decaying slowly after ingestion. This side effect also effects the person entering the poison, and since I can safely presume that the two female dunderheads gave it to them, they two have been affected and they all will die within the next half hour."

"How the heck are we affected," said Alli, "if we were the ones who gave it to them?"

"Another question with a simple answer," said Jason, "and that answer is: the bottle which stored the cure that Dundergirl One and Dundergirl Two took was formed out of poisoned glass, and the poison can only affect those who are not in Chaos's army and those who made the glass."

"Wait," said Jake, "are you telling me that me, Mark, Vicky, and Alli are all going to die?"

"Yup," said Thalia, "unless you want to do it quicker. I'm sure I can come up with a torture and death worthy of such Dunderheads as you four within a minute."

"Fine," said Jake, "I'll take your death."

"JAKE!" yelled Alli and Vicky

"You said that we'd stick it out until the end Jake!" said Vicky, "You said that we'd be able to get the recognition that we deserve when we joined Gaea!"

"I know what I said Vick!" snapped Jake, "I know what I said, but now I'm starting to think otherwise. I mean, do we really need that much recognition. All we did was kill a hydra and force the two most powerful twins out of camp, and I'd much rather end my life now knowing what's going to come then wait for the poison to take its toll and do who knows what! I'm sorry Vick, but I'm not on Gaea's side anymore, I'm on my own, and that side is going down with whatever torture Thalia can come up with."

Everyone went silent at the end of Jake's rant. Jake looked at Thalia with pleading eyes.

"All right," said Thalia, "Follow me. Aquos, if anyone else wants my torture and death sooner you know where to take them."

Thalia then went to the Chaos cabin, with Jake following her. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Perci said, "Do any of you three want to follow in Jake's footsteps and end their lives with Thalia's torture and death."

"I will," said Vicky, "if Jake isn't there, I'm not staying. He promised that we'd be together, brother and sister, until the end, and even though he made the promise, I'm going to do the same to him."

Perci nodded, and looked at the other two, who stayed silent and still. Perci then nodded again to Vicky, and they headed off towards the Chaos cabin.

"And then there were two," said Percy, "you know, you should have taken Thalia's option. It was much more safer and quicker than what you're going to go through. Thalia may be the expert on torture out of the four of us, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't know a few techniques. Plus, since you two and I are all biological children of Poseidon that means that I know what the most horrendous torture for you two are."

Mark and Alli gulped, but stayed silent.

"Jason," said Percy, "you know where to take them, I'll be there in a second."

"It'll be my pleasure," said Jason as he walked away with the two troops holding Mark and Alli following him. Percy dismissed everyone else, and as soon as all the troops left, Percy turned around.

"So," said Percy, "what's next?"

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Annabeth

"Nothing that I wouldn't call bad." said Percy, "Frankly, Vicky and Jake have it better off than the other two. Mark and Alli better have a high tolerance of whatever scares them, because if they don't, I still wouldn't feel sorry for them."

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Ares, "I want to be able to torture my next POW's"

"Nothing much, really." Shrugged Percy, "For Vicky and Jake, it's probably a few hours on the electrical chair while hanging about twenty feet off the floor above a 50 foot-radius aquarium filled with sharks, electrical eels, and other harmful and/or carnivorous animals/fish/birds that live in or near the water."

"How is that nothing much?" asked Athena, "That's horrendous torture, with no way out of it alive. They either die due to too much electricity or they die of sharks, eels, and whatever else you four put in there."

"It's not that bad," said Percy, "I was stuck in there once for accidently ruining Thalia's favorite armor, and I was able to get out of there within a minute. Besides, when you hear about how the other two are going to be tortured, you'll think that previous two's torture is a run in the park."

Everyone shivered at that.

"Well," said Percy, "if there's nothing left, then I'd better be going. I have two traitors to torture."

Percy then left everyone and sunk into the earth, presumably going towards the Chaos cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got busy with some stuff, so I wasn't able to work on this story. Don't worry, though, I am continuing this, and I do know where I want to take this, but I'm going to have to find some time to work on this, as well as What do you mean you're an animagus? and Reading in the Past: The Lightning Thief. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 11**

The next day, after a night of muffled yelling and pleading from the Chaos cabin, Jake, Vicky, Mark, and Alli were unable to be seen anywhere. However, this did not halt the Chaos Troops from getting ready for the mission to take the fight to Gaea. The campers, however, were slightly slowed down since they were frequently distracted by talks of speculation on what might have happened to the traitors.

Soon, it was time to go, and the Elementals were leading the way to Gaea's army.

"How do you know which way to go?" asked Annabeth

"We have our ways," replied Percy, with a tone that said that he was not up for talking.

Annabeth then made her way back to the campers, disappointed that she couldn't get anything more of a conversation than that. Soon, they arrived near Aunty Em's Garden Emporium, where Annabeth approached Percy once again.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Annabeth

"Gaea's army is stationed a little bit aways from here, so we're going to have to be careful," said Percy, "it's better to wait here, where she can't sense us, than it is any closer, where she has the chance to notice our movements towards her camp."

"How do you know?" asked Annabeth

"For one thing, I can feel where the camp is, since it's on land," said Percy, "and for another, our socuts reported that most of her godly essence is in her camp, so the closer we get, the more likely she'll be able to sense us. Well, everyone on land anyway."

He then turned to Jason, and nodded. Jason nodded back and took off towards the planes.

"Where's he going?" asked Annabeth

"He's going to be leading a warning strike on Gaea's camp," said Percy, "the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to leave this thing."

Percy then left to talk with Thalia and Perci about the next phase, leaving Annabeth a bit dejected. Annabeth made her way to where the campers were and sat with her siblings, who left her alone, knowing better than to deal with a depressed Annabeth. Soon, Perci came back and told them what the campers' job was.

"So, this is what's going down with you guys," said Perci, "You guys will be going in a frontal assault. Annabeth can decide on how you will be divided. My brother and his troops are going to be attacking from the inside out, while I'll be attacking from the water front, since there's a lake nearby, and Thalia'll be attacking from the woods. Got it? (here the campers nodded) Good. Wait for the signal."

Perci left, and Annabeth spoke up, "All right. Ares campers can lead the attack, followed by the Athena campers. Hermes campers can sneak inside and steal as many weapons and other necessities of Gaea's army as they can, while Demeter and Dionysus campers can work together to try and stop the monsters from exiting their camp using vegetation. Apollo campers can stay in the back shooting arrows and being medics, while Aphrodite campers can be going on and off the battle front gathering dead or injured campers. Everyone got it? Now get ready and wait for the signal."

Annabeth soon found out that the signal was a flare, and the campers charged into battle. True to their word, the Water Elements were riding into the camp on huge waves, shooting arrows and guns, while the Electric troops were shooting arrows from inside the forest. Annabeth could see Jason and his troops bombing various spots from the air, while the monsters were running right into the campers, some with fear that could only mean that Percy and his troops were charging from the inside out. Soon the battle was over, and the campers had taken over the monsters with the help of the Chaos troops. Everyone was at the center of Gaea's camp watching Percy battle Gaea, and winning.

"You cannot defeat me!" screamed Gaea, as Percy caused another gash on her feet appear, while preventing the earth to heal her. Gaea was covered with bruises and gashes, but some of the earth seemed to be healing her, meaning that Percy's focus on preventing the earth from healing her wasn't fully there. "You need the earth to stand on! If I go down, than where will you stand on?"

"Oh, I'm not planning on killing you," said Percy, "I'm planning on knocking you out so hard, you won't ever wake up."

"I'd like to see you try," snarled Gaea, which caused Percy to fight even harder.

The two fought for a two minutes, with Percy pushing Gaea back, when the Leader of the Water Elementals knocked Gaea's sword out of her hands, and elbowed her so hard, she flew fifty feet before landing. Luckily, or unluckily, Gaea landed near an Apollo camper's feet, who pronounced her unconscious.

Just then, the helmets came off of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"That is a very weird game," said Annabeth

"I don't think I could stand it if Annabeth left me," said Percy

"Yeah, and why'd you make me pair up with Nico?" asked Thalia, "You know I'm a Hunter, right?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Nico, "I mean, come on Hermes, why'd you do this?"

"You mean, you didn't enjoy it?" asked Hermes, making a pouting face.

"Not at all!" said Thalia and Nico at the same time.

"No offence, but not really Lord Hermes," said Annabeth politely

"Can I have my blue candy now?" asked Percy, not caring for Hermes earlier question.

"Fine," said Hermes, handing Percy a bag of blue candy, "here's your candy. Now, are you sure you guys didn't like the game?"

Thalia and Nico both huffed and left Hermes's palace, while Annabeth dragged Percy out by his ear, while the son of Poseidon was trying to eat one of the blue candy.

Hermes then removed the game from his virtual reality device, and threw it in the failure pile, when he heard a son of Poseidon yell from outside his palace, "THIS ISN'T CANDY! IT'S FOREIGN SOAP!"** (Got it from iCarly when they went to Japan)**

_THE END_

**Well, that's that. I hope that you all liked the story, and will hopefully (please make it a reality) review. Now, I can divert my attention to finishing my other stories.**


	12. Um Hi?

Dear Readers, Hey. Long time since I posted something on here. I think its about a year, more or less. Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though I'm can't write anything at the moment (Don't fear though, about a month left before I can start writing again. Mango juice for everyone when I get back), I'm still looking at the reviews for each and every one of my stories, and I just couldn't wait to tell you that I am loving the fact that you guys keep reviewing my stories despite my hiatus. To be honest, I checked the reviews recently, and I was either cracking up or feeling touched from the comments you guys have posted, and I adore you guys for that (no homo for the guys, sorry). Anyways, I also just wanted to let you know that I got a PM from Dark Supremacy, who proclaims himself as Lord of the Kumquat Nation and Champion of the Mighty Palmogranet, much as I proclaim myself as the Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango. He has proclaimed war upon the Mango Kingdom, so I may be a bit busy with that as well. Before anything else happens, please don't go hating him or anything. I don't want to see any of you (those with accounts or not) banned from here because of this. Plus, I'm trying to see if we can negotiate a deal where the Kumwuat Nation and Mango Kingdom can live peacefully, and perhaps devour fruits other than mangos. I shall try my hardest to keep you updated on this, but if I don't, do not fret, for as I have told Dark Supremacy: "...mangos grow best near the equator, where light from the sun is most direct. History has long since shown the prevailance of light over darkness." From, Lord Amba Anwar Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango aka Divine Protector of Mangos 


End file.
